The present invention relates to emulsions. In particular, it relates to emulsions for use in confectionery compositions.
It is known in the confectionery industry to use a variety of filling types within a shell or coating, the filling providing a contrasting taste, texture or mouthfeel with the material of the shell. For example, it is known to combine a chocolate shell with a filling of a chewy material such as caramel, a liquid such as an alcoholic liqueur, or a fat-based filling such as a truffle.